The Surprises
by baby hosey
Summary: its almost Grissoms B,day but what do you buy him... Sara knows...   just for fun,,, enjoy


**The surprises**

16th august 2011 a day before Grissom 55th birthday and Sara had no idea what to get him.. he was such a pain in this way,,, she had asked him what he wanted and all he would say was 'I dont know, I already have you so nothing'. This didnt help Sara buying so she went to the shops so see if she could see anything...

she walked around and around... she only got a novelty bug keyring and some aftershave.. so boring but what he liked... she walked on and on feeling very tired then she saw the new shop that had just been opened,,, Sara walked in all cool and looked around... she liked this shop... then a thought hit her _all Gil said he wanted for his birthday was me... uhh this is such a perfect idea,,,,, this is the best place to get it_

Sara chose a few items and felt very proud of herself..._ he'll be so surprised... a perfect present i think..._

Sara drove home feeling very full of life and knew what she had to do, book a table at that new flash resturant, get all glammed up and he can have his presents later... yeah good idea...

Grissom noted the spring in her step when she got home and asked what was going on.. she just laughed and said "it's a surprise, wait till tomorrow"... he hated surprises and she knew it but he'd love it... in the end.

she snuck into the bathroom and called the resturant, all set in motion, she checked his tuxedo was clean and it was still in its dry cleaning wrapper...

_he looks so hot in that, im gonna love tomorrow... _she thought smilling like a school girl...

The next day Sara woke up early and made breakfast,,,

"in bed" he exclaimed "what's this for?"

Sara laughed "cos your the birhday boy, so breakfast in bed then picnic in the park, and later a meal but you will need to wear..." she opened his closet pulling out his tuxedo "this, and i'll be wearing this" pulling out her black dress she knew he loved her in...

Grissom run his hands down his face

"where are we going to wear those?"

"im not telling" teased Sara...

Later on Sara looked in her bag at what she had bought,,, _he is going to love this... s_he laughed to herself...

after showering together she threw him out of the bathroom so she could get ready... "oww" exclaimed Grissom but she promised it would be worth it...

Half an hour later she was all ready, hair and make up done and ready... she stepped out the bathroom to find an empty room...

"Honey where are you?" she waited for a reply ...

"in the office" he replied...

she walked into his office and his mouth dropped...

"wow honey you look stunning, do we have to go out?"

she laughed

"yes we do"...

he stood up from his chair.. _wow he looked amazing in his tux,,, do i actually want to go out,,, _

"umm I always love you in your tux" he suddenly looked sad

"don't you love me out of my tux? do I have to wear it all the time for you to love me?"

Sara laughed... so did he

"course I love you out of it to but you look amazing in it, come on lets go"

They went to the retsurant and had a lovley meal, both had a few drinks to celebrate... on the way home Sara was getting a little nervous...

_what if he takes it the wrong way? what if he thinks its a fetish thing? oww god I feel sick now_,

Grissom noticed her mood change

"you ok honey? you look pale suddenly"

she smiled

"I'm fine honey just thinking about your presents I've got you at home"

he smiled

"presents too, wow I'am spoilt,breakfast in bed, you all done up, a flash resturant meal and now presents, your too good for me" he kissed her and lent in to hug her, _oww no he'll notice his surprise _she quickly grabbed him into a passionate kiss that took his breath away,

"what was that for?" how asked...

"cos I love you"

"I love you too Sara"

When they got home, he sat on the sofa and went to undo his tie,,,

"uh uh mr... leave your tux just as it is.. thats my job" she smiled cheekily and he knew she was in a playful mood, he loved it when she was in this mood...

"I'll go get your presents, wait here"

"I'm not moving" he assured her...

he opened his presents looking very pleased with what he had he thanked her, she was sat on the sofa growing more worried about his last present,,,,,

_how do I do this?... stop thinking and just go for it,,,,,_

"right honey.. your last present is something extra special but we need to play a little game before, are you in?"

he grinned like a kid, ready for anything she would do...

"whatever it is i will do"

she got his other tie he had left on the side

"hands behind you mr"

he obeyed, she tied up his hands,,,

"no trying to escape now, be a good boy"

she took his face and kissed hin, looping her hands through the hair at the back of his neck... he was trying to not fidget with his knot...

"come with me" she said in a self assured voice, as she pulled him by his jacket into the bedroom...

"right now your too dressed... what can i do bout that?" she said rubbing her chin...

"I'll untie your hands BUT if you touch me no surprise, ok?"

he nodded "anything you say"

she untied his hands and allowed her to strip him completly naked... Sara was amazed by his self control...

he was in just his boxers..."sit" she comanded, she surprised herself at how dominat it sounded.. he obeyed smilling... she tied his hands back up and said with a cheeky smile...

"now I'm way to dressed, my turn"

she slowely undid her dress, she could see he was fidgeting desperate touch her... she said smilling

"ready for your lats present?" before he could answer she let the dress drop to the floor...

revealing a basque, suspenders, and stocking... his mouth dropped... "wow" was all that come out... he smilled...

his penis now growing large in his boxers restraing him...

"do you like it?" he nodded mouth still open...

"well you said you wanted me so i thought you could have me... just in a special way"

he just stared at her... looking amazed...

"would you like to get close now?"

he nodded

"can I stand now?" he finally said

she laughed "yes comehere" she untied his hands and straight away they were on her hips, his lips on her pulling her into a passionate kiss... she melted...

he kissed down her neck...

he whispered "I want you so badly but i love you in this too much"

she smiled "well you can have me in this... see.."

she pulled the g-string she had on it was over the suspenders...

within moments they were off and he pushed her onto the bed... he ripped off his boxers and was on top of her...kissing her neck again... her hands running all over his back and through his hair...

"I cant believe you did this for me, you looked so amazing,,,, god I'm so horny for you,,,,"

he locked her into a kiss then slowly entered her,,,, running his hands up and down her legs... she groaned as he entered her,,,,,

they made made passionate love... she orgasmed before he did which was unusual, he carried on pumping away and soon came... he was sweating like never before... he slumped on top of her breathing really heavily...

"are you ok baby?" asked Sara breathglessly...she was worried about his breathing it had never sounded this way before...

he nodded and let out a huge sigh... he took a deep breath

"honey that was absolutly amazing... I've never felt such a fierce orgasm... its taken my breath away" she grabbed him holding him close...

they laid there for sometime... finally he gained his breath...

"Honey, that was amazing.. what made you buy this set?" he asked...

"well you said you wanted me for your birthday and i saw the shop and knew i had to get a set, I've always wanted one but was never brave enough to buy one, until you..."

he rolled over, went into the bathroom... Sara felt amazing her her set but werent sure she could wear it all the time,,,, he came back in,,,, with a cheeky grin...

"can I unwrap my present now?" she smiled and was glad on to prospect of loosing the suit... she nodded... he helped her to her feet and slowly run his hands up and down her legs... kissing her full on he undid the suspenders,,,, moving down he slipped the stocking off flicking them across the room... back up he slowly undid her basque... letting it slide onto the floor...hands now on the new exposed area...

he laid her back on the bed.. he laid down,,,,, "you on top baby" he whispered in a very sexy voice...

they both loved this position and she did as she was told...

they made love again,,, both cumming at the same time...

Sara laid down on him...

"wow babe what's up with you tonight?" she said breathlessley...

he smiled and kissed her

"you've looked so amazing all evening I was fit to burst... and I'm just extra up for it...though do you know how I most prefer to make love to you?"

Sara looked unsure and answered "in the basque set" she looked a little unhappy, had she opened a door that could never be shut...

he staright away replied "no, just like this.. just as we did.. i love the basque but I love it skin to skin best of all. I love your sexy body" he was running his hands over her back, he felt her sigh of relief...

"though I won't object to it now and again" he smilled

she laughed,,, "I'm glad you said that, I have one last thing for you, if I have to wear the basque now and again I'd like you to wear this" she handed him a small present,

"open it in the bathroom and then come in with them on" he looked a little worried but excited too... she had to try and not laugh.,,,

he did as he was told...

she heard him laugh "really? your serious?" he asked through the door...

"yes come on baby let me see"

he stepped out of the bathroom...grabbed the door frame and did a little dance...

"you like?" he said in a sexy voice...

"I cant see yet" she replied...

he stepped away from the door frame to reveal what he had on,,,,,

"umm I like that on you, i do..." she smiled at him and he smiled back...

"I'll wear this if you promise to wear the basque again"

"I promise" she replied,,,

"right I'm hungry,,, want a toastie honey?"

she thought for a minute

"yeah ok, you making it in that?"

he smiled "of course"

and off he walked out of the room wearing his new item of sexy clothing... a thong... _god his butt looks sooo good in that... _

Sara had to try to not laugh

_uhh what a birthday ive given him... but what can i do next year?... ill have to see what else the shop does..._

she chuckled and followed him out of the room.


End file.
